Forever
by Cora-DragonSoul
Summary: A vampire AU with Natsu and Lucy being best friends forever. One shot.
1. Forever

They had known each other for so long now. She couldn't even remember how long it had been. Decades? Centuries? The world had turned around them.

From her crouched perch on the stone fence post, she giggled as she watched him torment the angry, middle-aged man who, earlier, had yelled rude things at her. Her best friend would never stand for that, and it didn't help that they were both getting immense amusement out of the retaliation.

She hummed to herself as she contemplated the past. When had they first met? In the backyard of her parent's mansion when she was still very little, she remembered. He had been like a wildfire; all energy and blinding smiles. She had been like a star; twinkling with bright curiosity and mischief amidst the dreary, disciplined world she lived in. So had they grown up and become inseparable. Eventually he had helped her run away from her stifling life and abusive father.

From heiress to street kid, he was constantly by her side. They'd made friends, sure, but none that had trumped their friendship. They had hit puberty together, had entered the life of young adulthood together. Then they'd hit the nightlife together, often splitting up to leave with separate people, but always meeting back up the next night.

It had been one of these nights that things had changed. She had been drawn to a mesmerising woman, and her friend had already disappeared for the night.

That night, she died.

And was then reborn as something else.

She adapted quickly. Much more quickly than her Dam had expected. She had also proved too feisty and independent, instead choosing to make her own way in this new world. So she tracked down the friend she hadn't seen in days.

He had been distraught when she failed to appear at their usual meeting spot, but a thin spark of hope had kept him coming back every night. The two of them had always been somewhat nocturnal, a trait that she was now thankful for. The look of relief and happiness on his face when she had finally shown up had nearly moved her to tears.

Her explanation of what had happened did not scare him. She didn't think it would. They knew each other well; there were no secrets and no reaction was unexpected. His excitement had been contagious. It was treated as just another adventure.

A gurgled, broken scream temporarily drew her from her reverie.

"Hey Lucy, want any?"

She scoffed at him, eyeing the terrified face of the dying man on the ground. "You have no taste, Natsu. I'm not Feeding from a creep like that."

He just grinned at her. How was his smile so innocent and sincere? With fangs glinting and blood dripping down his chin, it shouldn't have been possible. He had led many a victim to their death with that smile. In her eyes, however, it was simply part of who he was.

She let her mind wander off again while Natsu Fed. His appetite was insatiable; she was not worried about him spoiling it.

It had taken a week more for the reality of the situation to sink in. She was now an immortal blood drinker. It had sparked one of the meltdowns she was prone to. Was she going to be alone forever? How was she going to Feed? She hadn't expected Natsu's reaction. He'd jumped up, yelling something about being envious of her and then _demanded_ to join what was now her world. He had reminded her of the promise they had made as children; friends forever. He was going to hold her to that.

Maybe it had been selfish of her, but she hadn't argued.

And so their newest adventure together had started.

Suddenly, she felt her body tipping, falling off her perch. A handstand and backflip had her back on her feet in an instant, only to find Natsu in front of her, clutching his stomach with laughter.

"I hate you." She deadpanned at him. He waved it off.

"You don't." Then he quickly moved on. "I'm still hungry. City centre?"

She nodded in response and they set off to properly start their hunt for the night.

Natsu folded his hands behind his head, his hoodie open and flapping behind him slightly in the breeze. She noticed him watching her out of the corner of his sharp eyes and cocked her head in question.

"What were you thinking about before? You'd completely phased out."

"The past. How we got here. That sort of stuff."

He didn't answer for a moment but then he snorted a laugh.

"Weirdo. Why?"

"Do I need a reason to remember and daydream? Or nightdream I suppose it should be now." She chuckled at her silly little joke while Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yo."

"Thank you. For being my friend for all this time. And for joining me when I thought I'd be lonely." So many people had come and gone since then. Friends and lovers both. She'd been sad about some of them, but truly, as long as her and Natsu had each other, they didn't need anyone else.

She stopped when she realised Natsu wasn't walking anymore. Turning around she spotted him giving her a look she couldn't decipher.

"What?"

They look on his face cleared as he shook his head slightly, but he continued to look more serious than he usually did.

"Lucy, we promised. We said forever. You of all people know how important promises are. You have always been my closest friend. My only family. I won't ever leave."

"Natsu…" They didn't get serious often, Natsu especially. People often mistakenly believed he was slow in the head, or had the emotional maturity of a 5 year old. She knew better. Beneath his outer shell of mischief and immaturity was a sharp mind and a loyal heart.

He serious expression disappeared and his usual grin returned.

"Besides, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun! Best decision I ever made!"

That had her laughing.

"Now, let's go and be the monsters we are and terrorise a few people!"

They shared a high five and started running together towards their goal.

Lucy let one last thought run through her mind before she turned her thoughts back to the present and the hunt for blood. A thought of gratefulness for Natsu's friendship; a thought that she probably couldn't have gotten this far remind him. She reminded herself that their trust was absolute. They would never leave each other. And she was looking forward to eternity with that promise.


	2. Headcanons

Headcannons:

The ability to turn people into vampires is reduced as the bloodline is diluted. However, Lucy's Dam was near pureblood so Lucy's close enough to the source to be able to turn Natsu. Technically, this makes her Natsu's Dam, but they're not entirely aware of that fact so Lucy has never used the power she would have over him.

Neither Lucy nor Natsu have ever been particularly bothered by the whole 'killing to Feed' thing. They've accepted that they're monsters and that's what they need to do to survive. They've also always been somewhat outcast from society.

Even before being turned, Natsu and Lucy experimented sexually with each other. It wasn't so much an attraction thing as it was a trust thing and not really knowing anyone else. However, they never developed romantic feelings for each other and quickly moved on to picking up people in clubs and things. This continued into being vampires. Although they generally sleep with different people, sometimes they'll both be involved in a threesome. They both think the other is attractive anyway, even if they're just friends.

Over the centuries, Lucy and Natsu don't necessarily spend the entire time together. Sometimes they'll get annoyed at each other or just want different company for a while and won't see each other for a few years. For them, however, it's basically just a blink in time and they always reconnect.

They're pretty good at keeping up with the times. They wear modern clothing and use the latest technologies. They have amassed enough money over the years to be able to do this (they have bank accounts, though they change bank every 50 years or so).

They move around pretty regularly (for them - remember, time frames are quite different). This is partially because they get bored and partially because there'll be a string of murders following them because of their Feeding. They moved countries sometimes too.

Other Fairy Tail members are present in this AU: Wendy is a very young vampire who was also turned at a young age, Natsu and Lucy basically adopt her and are quite protective of her. Gray is a werewolf (werewolves have very extended lifespans but aren't immortal like vampires). They've known him for many years and meet up regularly. 'Dragon Slayers' are all Vampires, though varying purity.


End file.
